Haunted Mansion
by Wakamiya Hikaru
Summary: Ichigo dan Rukia adalah sepasang pengantin baru yang menenpati rumah yang menurut rumor berhantu. Bagaimana keadaan Rukia, karena hanya dia yang diterror oleh hantu tersebut?/Persembahan fic buat Poppyholic Uki-senpai dan thanks buat Grey'Sweet'Blue
1. Chapter 1

"Dasar pengkhianat!"

"Tidaaakkk… kau salah paham, jangaaaann!"

CRASHH

Terdengarnya sebuah benda tajam yang mengoyak, maka berakhir pula teriakan memilukan itu.

"Kau seharusnya tau. Kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi kau juga seharusnya tau kalau aku juga sangat benci dengan yang namanya pengkhianatan," suara terdengar dingin namun terkesan lirih. Lelaki itu pun pergi dengan sebilah pisau yang berlumuran darah di tangannya, meninggalkan mereka yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Maafkan aku…Hiks…hiks…"

.

.

.

Desclaimer: Tite Kubo

Rate: T-semi M

Pairing: IchiRuki

Warning: OOC,AU,typo(s), gaje, bahasa ancur, sedikit lime de el el

Inspirasi: Saia terinspirasi dari sebuah film "Misteri Ilahi" lupa sama judulnya tapi mungkin diantara readers ada yang tau dengan film itu, jadi jangan kecewa kalau ceritanya nanti hampir mirip dengan film itu ^^"

.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: Haunted Mansion<p>

* * *

><p>"Selamat ya, atas pernikahannya!" kata seorang gadis berambut ungu yang diikat dua,"Terimakasih atas ucapannya Senna-chan" kata seorang gadis yang kini tengah mengenakan pakaian pengantin.<p>

"Cih, kau mendahuluiku jeruk!" kata seorang lelaki yang memili rambut seperti nanas.

"Hahaha… karna itulah nanas, cepat-cepat kau menyusulku!" kata lelaki yang memiliki rambut orange dengan seorang gadis mungil.

Ya, ini adalah pesta pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia, mereka mengadakan pesta pernikahan di sebuah gedung yang mewah di kota Karakura. Saat ini Rukia mengenakan pakaian pengantin berwarna putih dengan rumbaian pita di lehernya, hiasan bunga di bahunya membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Di sampingnya Ichigo berdiri gagah dengan celana tuxedo putih dan jas yang senada dengan celananya.

"Selamat ya Rukia-chan~… lain kali ceritakan malam pertamamu padaku ya~" kata Rangiku dengan nada menggoda membuat pasangan pengantin baru ini merah merona.

"Ah, Rukia-chan jangan dianggap perkataan Rangiku-san, yuk Rangiku-san kita gabung dengan yang lain. Dah~ ya Rukia-chan! Selamat atas pernikahannya" kata gadis bernama Momo, meninggalkan pasangan yang masih bersemu merah.

_._

Pesta pernikahan sudah selesai, saat ini Ichigo dan Rukia sedang duduk di ranjang yang akan menjadi tempat first night mereka. Pelan-pelan Ichigo mendekati Rukia yang duduk membelakanginya. Dengan jail Ichigo memeluk Rukia dari belakang.

"I-Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan gugup.

"Hm?" gumam Ichigo yang saat ini sedang menciumi bahu mungil Rukia.

"Ngh~…" desah Rukia saat Ichigo mulai mencium lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia," kata Ichigo dengan lembut sambil membuat Rukia berpaling ke arahnya agar ia bisa melihat wajah manis istrinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Ichigo."

Perlahan-perlahan wajah keduanya semakin mendekat, dan saat itu pula bibir keduanya saling bertemu. Ichigo membawa Rukia agar lebih dekat dengannya dan Rukia pun mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Ichigo. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa namun lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman yang panas. Perlahan-lahan Ichigo membaringkan tubuh Rukia dengan dirinya diatasnya. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi first night mereka dengan disaksikan sinar bulan yang terang.

_._

"Kalian yakin akan tinggal di rumah itu?" tanya Rangiku dengan serius.

"Ya! Tentu saja, kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

Saat ini Ichigo, Rukia dan para sahabat-sahabatnya sedang duduk di cafe langganan mereka. Mereka berkumpul untuk merundingkan rumah baru yang akan ditempati Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Menurut humor yang kami ketahui, Rumah itu ada penunggunya," kata Ishida dengan santai.

"Heh! Jangan bercanda di dunia ini mana ada yang namanya hantu atau makhluk gaib?" kata Ichigo meremehkan perkataan temannya.

"Kami juga tidak tau apa hantu itu ada atau tidak, tapi menurut cerita orang banyak orang yang sudah menempati tempat itu tapi, baru satu malam mereka menempati rumah itu. Keesokan paginya mereka langsung pindah karena tidak tahan dengan gangguan hantu yang meneror mereka setiap malam," jelas Ishida panjang lebar.

"Haha, itu kan hanya cerita orang," kata Ichigo masih degan nada santai.

"Rukia-chan, apa kau yakin? Soalnya aku merasa…,"

"Tidak apa-apa Momo… Kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu aku pasti akan segera pindah dari rumah itu," kata Rukia untuk menghibur sahabatnya.

"Yaahh… terserah kalian," kata Renji dengan pasrah.

_._

Saat ini Ichigo dan Rukia sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak seseram apa yang dikatakan para sahabat mereka. Rumah yang saat ini ada di hadapan mereka terlihat sederhana dan terlihat bersih.

"Rumah ini indah ya, Ichigo," kata Rukia takjub.

"Hn… Ayo masuk!" kata Ichigo.

Rukia pun mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang, sekilas Rukia melihat ada sepasang mata yang melihatnya dari jendela dalam rumah itu, tapi semua itu diaggap Rukia hanya ilusi semata.

"Rukia kau lihat-lihat lah kamar kita, tempatnya itu ada di saming aquarium itu, sementara aku mau mengambil barang kita yang tertinggal di luar," kata Ichigo saat mereka sudah sampai di dalam rumah.

"Hm… baikla Ichi."

Rukia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang terletak di aquarium. Sambil melihat-lihat isi rumah, Rukia melihat sebuah photo yang di pajang di dinding,"Wahh… cantik sekali gadis ini," kata Rukia takjub.

Photo yang Rukia lihat adalah photo seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki warna mata abu-abu dan warna rambut orange kecoklatan. Rukia masih melihat photo itu sampai,

"Tolong~…hh…hh…"

Bulu kuduk Rukia langsung berdiri ketika mendengar jeritan kesakitan di sekitarnya. Segera diedarkannya pandangannya kesegala arah, sampai mata besarnya menangkap sesosok gadis yang memakai pakaian lusuh sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Rukia dengan nada bergetar.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah Rukia, mata Rukia melebar. Gadis itu, gadis itu adalah gadis yang ada di photo, segera saja Rukia palingkan matanya untuk melihat photo itu kembali, namun photo itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Rasa takut lngsung menguasai diri Rukia tatkala melihat sosok gadis itu berjalan kerahnya. Dapat dilihatnya, wajah gadis itu pucat seperti mayat hidup, gadis itu berjalan sempoyongan kearah Rukia sambil menyuarakan,"Maafkan aku~…hiks…hiks… Tolong~… hh…hh…"

Gadis itu semakin mendekat kearah Rukia dengan tangan yang berpose seperti ingin mencekik leher Rukia,"Tidak! Jangan…"kata Rukia sambil melangkah mundur hingga pinggangnya bertabrakan dengan tembok. Gadis itu hampir sampai, sedikit lagi dan itu semakin membuat Rukia takut tatkala gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata yang membuatnya takut.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Aduhhh~ kurang serem ya? Saia rasa fic ini juga ancur*tapi ttp niat bikin. Mohon maap jika romance dan limenya kurang kerasa ^^"

Oh ya sesuai saran Uki-senpai saia kasih judul ini "HAUNTED MANSION" hehe semoga senpai suka, juga makasih buat Grey'Sweet'Blue udah kasih semangat buat bikin nih fic.

Semoga readers suka dengan cerita ini. Oh ya ada yang tau gaq siapa hantunya dan pembunuhnya?

Okke minna sampai berjumpa di chap selanjutnya ^^ ada yang penasaran? o.O

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis itu terus mendekat dan terus mendekati Rukia, tangan putih pucatnya semakin mendekati Rukia. Rukia mundur dan terus mundur mencoba lari dari wanita mengerikan itu namun keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya, mencoba untuk lari pun percuma karena saat ini Rukia sedang berada diantara dinding dan tangan yang mau mencekiknya. Rukia mulai berkeringat dingin, sedikit lagi tangan itu hampir menentuhnya,

"ICCHIGGOO..."

.

.

.

Desclaimer: Tite Kubo

Pairing: IchiRuki

Genre: horror/Mistery

Rate: T

Inspirasi by: saia terinspirasi dari film drama misteri ilahi ^^

Warning: OOC,AU, Typo(s)

.

.

.

"ICHIIGOO...!"

Kaget, itulah yang dirasakan Ichigo saat mendengar Rukia meneriakkan namanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Ichigo berlari ke dalam rumah untuk mencari Rukia,"Rukia...!" masih tidak ada jawaban Ichigo pun mencoba mencri Rukia di dekat tangga. "Ruki..." suara Ichigo terputus saat melihat Rukia terbaring tak berdaya di depan kamar yang akan menjadi kamar mereka,"RUKIA!" segera saja Ichigo menghampiri Rukia dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh isterinya.

"Rukia... sadarlah!"

"Ruki..."

"Ngh~... Ichigo? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rukia heran saat melihat wajah khawatir dari Ichigo.

"Bodoh... seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, apa yang terjadi, Rukia?"

"A,a,aku tidak tau... aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi,"

Ichigo heran melihat Rukia yang seperti kebingungan dengan keadaanya sekarang. Dengan hati-hati Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia,"A,apa yang kau lakukan Ichi...?" tanya Rukia dengan tanda merah dipipinya."Sst... diamlah, aku akan membaringkanmu di kamar," mendengar penuturan Ichigo wajah Rukia pun menjadi memerah.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, rumah baru yang ditempati Ichigo dan Rukia terasa mengerikan kala terdengar suara tangisan wanita di dalam rumah mereka,"hiks...hiks..."

Rukia yang saat ini tidur di samping Ichigo merasa terganggu karena mendengar suara tangisan wanita. Dengan pelan Rukia turun dari ranjangnya dan mencari asal suara tangisan tersebut.

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk Rukia keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari asal suara tersebut. Entah bagaimana caranya Rukia sudah berada di sebuah kamar yang terletak belakang tangga. Kamar tempat Rukia berada saat ini tidak bisa dikatakan kamar karena kamar tersebut terlihat seperti gudang.

Dengan pelan Rukia berjalan melihat-lihat isi ruangan tersedut,"Hiks...Hiks..." suara itu terdengar lagi dan Rukia pun hampir dekat dengan suara tersebut."Hiks... hikas... tolong~ tolong aku~..." samar-samar terdengar kata-kata minta tolong.

"..."

Suara itu tiba-tiba hilang saat Rukia berdiri di depan lukisan yang tadi siang dilihatnya,'bagaimana lukisan ini bisa ada di sini?' tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Rukia melihat lukisan itu lebih dekat, dengan ragu Rukia mengambil lukisan tersebut sejenak Rukia tertegun memandangi lukisan yang ada digenggamannya, tiba-tiba sebuah nama meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Rukia,"Orihime Inoue."

Tiba-tiba lukisan yang Rukia pegang mengeluarkan air mata, Rukia yang terkejut langsung menjatuhkan lukisan itu, lukisan yang baru saja dipegang Rukia mengeluarkan air mata darah. Rasa takut mulai menghampiri Rukia saat lukisan tersebut melayang-layang di udara.

Rukia berusaha keluar dari ruangan tersebut , namun entah kenapa ruangan tersebut tidak bisa dibuka seolah-olah terkunci dari luar. Keringat yang keluar semakin banyak saat Rukia melihat ada sosok lain bersamanya di ruangan itu.

Sosok itu berpakain putih, wajahnya pucat, bola matanya yang berwarna abu-abu terlihat hitam, gadis itu mendekati Rukia.

"To,tolonggg...!" Rukia berusaha minta tolong namun suaranya terasa tercekat, dengan sekuat tenaga Rukia berusaha mendorong pintu itu sekali lagi dan berhasil. Dengan cepat Rukia keluar dari ruangan tersebut namun malang, karena kecerobohannya Rukia terjatuh.

Rukia berusaha berdiri, ingin rasanya dia berteriak memanggil nama suaminya namun karena rasa takutnya yang lebih besar membuat suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Rukia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati hantu wanita itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Hiks... to...long~..." hantu wanita itu terbang kearah Rukia dan dengan sekali sentakan hantu wanita itu masuk kedalam tubuh Rukia.

.

.

.

Rukia pov

Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa saat hantu wanita itu merasuki tubuhku, aku mencoba membuka mata. Namun aku terkejut, saat ini di depanku berdiri seorang wanita yang berusaha mengejarku tadi dengan ditemani seorang lelaki yang tidak aku kenal.

Hantu wanita yang berusaha mengejarku tadi berbeda dengan gadis yang ada di hadapanku. Gadis yang ada di hadapanku itu sangat cantik, namun keadaan gadis itu aneh. Gadis itu terlihat mabuk

"Hime-chan~... kemarilah dan peluk aku," kata lelaki berambut silver itu sambil berusaha memeluk gadis yang baru saja dipanggilnya 'Hime'. Gadis yang bernama Hime itu menampik kasar tangan pemuda yang berusaha memeluknya itu,"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku Gin!"

"Haha... kau tak usah malu begitu sayang~" lelaki bernama Gin itu berusaha memeluk gadis itu tapi sayang gadis itu lari ke atas tangga. Tidak mau kalah lelaki bernama Gin itu menyusul gadis yang entah kenapa aku ketahui sendiri nama gadis itu Orihime Inoue.

Tiba-tiba tempatku terduduk tadi berubah menjadi tempat yang berada di atas tangga, saat ini kulihat lelaki bernama Gin itu memelukn dan mendekap Orihime yang terlihgat tidak berdaya.

"Hime!" kami bertiga langsung menoleh saat mendengar ucapan penuh geraman di samping atas anak tangga. Lelaki itu mendekati Gin dan Orihime dengan sekali tarikan Orihime berada di depan lelaki bertubuh pucat tersebut.

"Hime...! apa ini yang kau lakukan di belakangku hah!" teriak lelaki itu.

"Ngh, Ulqui-kun~..." gadis itu tidak dapat berkata-kata entah apa yang diperbuat oleh lelaki yang bernama Gin itu sampai-sampai membuat Orihime seperti orang mabuk.

"Haha... kau lihatkan Ulquiorra, Hime gadismu itu telah bermain api di belakangmu bersamaku" kata Gin sambil menarik Orihime sehingga membuat gadis itu sekali lagi berada dalam pelukannya."kau lihat dia bahkan tidak melawan saat aku memeluknya seperti ini"

"Kau..." geram lelaki yang bernama Ulquiorra. Firasatku menjadi tidak enak saat aku melihat lelaki yang bernama Ulquiorra itu menggambil sebuah pisau yang ada di dekat meja tempat dia berdiri."Aku tanya padamu Hime, apa benar yang dikatakan oleh rubah licik ini?" katanya sambil menahan amarah, karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Orihime, pemuda itu menjadi geram dan mengarahkan pisaunya kepada Gin dan Orihime.

Tidakk! Jangan! Kau salah paham. Gadis itu tidak mengkhianatimu! Aku berusaha mencegatnya namun tidak bisa karena dengan mudahnya lelaki itu menembus tubuhku. Keringatku mengalir deras melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depan mataku.

Lelaki bernama Ulquiorra itu menusukkan pisaunya kepada Gin. Tidak! Aku tidak kuat melihat pemandangan ini, Kami-sama bangunkan aku jika ini hanyalah mimpi. Seketika kurasakan pandanganku gelap dan aku tidak tau lagi apa yang terjadi

.

.

.

TBC

Hehe... maaf ya minna-san karena udh berani apdet telat, saia rasa chap kali ini tidak terlalu bagus, maaf untuk keterlambatan apdet, smoga reader suka dengan chap ini ya ^^

Balas review dulu:

**Grey'Sweet'Blue** : haha gitu ya... sorry klo kurang serem, smoga chap ini kerasa seram bagi Grey-sa yaa ^^... review lagi yaa ^^

**lola-chan**: haha maaf klo pendek... IchiRuki g'mati kok :D... review lgi ya ^^

**anna chan** : ini udh apdet koq meski teat *plak – makih ud review, review lagi ya

**Kinkyo Sou**: makasih udh review Kin-senpai,,, hehe d taruh di rete M? Saia g' berani -3-

Ini udh apdet, review lgi ya Kin-senpai ^^

**Ray Kousen7** : hehe hantux bener Inoue koq :D, klo soal cwox d chap ini udh d kasih tau, :D

**Poppyholic Uki** : hehe ini fic yg udh saia janjikan buat uki-senpai, ini udh apdet kok :D makasih buat saran dan reviewnya ^^

**nenk rukiakate**: hahaha ini udh apdet koq, maksih udh review nenk-senpai ^^

**Utgard Loki15** : haha gitu ya, moga chap ini ada rasa seremnya yaa ^^ thanks udh review

**Wi3nter** : ini udh apdet koq nee-chan smoga chap ini memuaskan yaa ^^ maaf klo telat apdet XD

**Hiroshi Ruccahn**: haha okke maksih udh review XD review lgi ya :D sorry klo apdetnya lama =="

**Guest** : salam kenal juga, ini udh apdet koq ^^

Untuk chap depan saia ga bisa janji buat apdet cepat –-". Yoshh

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
